lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mheetu
Mheetu is Comic MHEETU APPEARS ON A TLK COMIC Mheetu appears on a unknown TLK comic, he can be seen but he never talks ;) MsIsamisa 00:44, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : ::Oh my goodness, it's Mheetu! :D Which comic is this? I can't believe I missed it! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 02:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :: ::The comic is called: Simba and the Snake ;) ::--> ::http://s652.photobucket.com/albums/uu243/koraden/TLK%20Comics/Simba%20and%20the%20Snake/ It's not Mheetu The cub is never mentioned, acknowledged or named. Don't immediately assume it's Mheetu. How do you know Sarafina's not baby sitting? We don't. But when we post the picture on his page, we can say something like, "Sarafina and what is most likely Mheetu." --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 04:25, March 6, 2011 (UTC) That's a nice point Honeyfur :) since it is also unknown if the lioness that appears on TLK II is Sarafina. I think we should put this on Mheetu's page MsIsamisa 05:10, March 6, 2011 (UTC) But we don't know it's Sarafina either. The lioness is never named, lots of lionesses in the movie are Sarafina clones, and Nala NEVER calls her mom. What proof do any of you have she's Sarafina? I know it isn't stated, but in the movie if you notice Sarafina most of the time is with Sarabi, and if you look here: http://i652.photobucket.com/albums/uu243/koraden/TLK%20Comics/Simba%20and%20the%20Snake/snake7.jpg you'll see at the last panel that the left lioness is Sarabi, while on the right, it would mostly indicates that Sarafina (besides of her cream-fur color). *MsIsamisa 17:03, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Still not enough proof. The cub has no purpose and no name. It's not Mheetu and since the comic never said the lionesses isn't Sarafina it's not Sarafina. Sarafina isn't ALWAYS with Sarabi either. In "Nala's dare" Sarabi is nowhere to be seen. The cub is not a character, has no proven relation to anyone and shouldn't have a page of it's own. Be that as it may, we can still post the picture on his page with the caption. I mean, come on. What's the likelihood the cub isn't Mheetu? But if some people feel strongly about this, we can have a vote like we're doing on Nuka and Vitani's pages. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 19:09, March 6, 2011 (UTC) The same problem happens with the whole " Nuka and Vitani being Scar's cubs or not" issue. Practically there isn't any proof that states officially that wether they're Scar's biological cubs or not, and still, that un-confirmed information is posted in Nuka's and Vitani's page as if that speculation was official, and it isn't cause it isn't stated by Disney or neither the TLK II movies. So what's the big deal with this? Then, I think we will have a vote with this too. And if the vote idea isn't agreed, then the least we could do is to take out the "Vitani is Scar's daughter" and "Nuka's is Scar's son" because actually there isn't any proof that sates that they're Scar's biological. *MsIsamisa 20:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC) No. There IS proof Vitani and Nuka belong to Scar. Zira's his mate and anyone reffered to as mates is(usually) king and queen and they have cubs. I'll upload some more proof to back this statement up if you want. That's not Mheetu It doesn't have Mheetu's nose from his concept. His nose was clearly black and outlander-like. ::Well, most of the comics were written in foreign countries, like Germany, so we can't expect them to get all the details right. Also, if you look in one of the panels, Simba is way too pale. It's most likely just a mistake on the artists' part. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 02:18, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I think Honeyfur is right XD PP 02:24, March 10, 2011 (UTC) DeadSpacien is the one who's right. Most of you have been acting as if the cub is absolutely Mheetu. It's not and no vote can prove that.Werebereus 18:58, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Werebereus, you're contradicting yourself. You're saying that we act like we know everything and then you turn around and tell us who's right and who's wrong. And we're not trying to prove the cub is Mheetu; we're only speculating. It's fine, so long as we include the speculation part. The only way to make it fair to all users is to have a vote. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 19:45, March 10, 2011 (UTC) You are planning to put some random cub on Mheetu's page without proof that it's him or if the lioness is even Sarafina. I really don't think it's a good Idea. Too many people believe this nameless cub is Mheetu, arguments are flaring up everywhere and that picture on the wiki will only encourage this. I've gotten in TOO MANY arguments with morons who insist the cub is Mheetu and that picture won't help my case or anyone in a similar situationWerebereus 22:12, March 13, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Werebereus, we don't outright insult you the way you insult us. Stop it. And what do you mean by arguments flaring up everywhere? What does the picture encourage? --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 22:51, March 13, 2011 (UTC) i think the pictures fine, so long as we include the speculation part --Razzas I'm not insulting anyone. I'm just saying that FACT: The cub has no official identity, there's not enough evidence. If we post it, it should be listed "POSSIBLY Mheetu, but extremely unlikely since the creator probably didn't even know about Mheetu's supposed existence."Werebereus 10:40, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::Um, you called us morons. :/ And anyway, do I have to say this six hundred times? It's speculation! So long as we include the "maybe" and "possibly" part, it's totally fine! This is not worth a huge argument. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:49, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm not arguing with you I'm DEBATING(which is two different things in my book) so no, I didn't call you morons. And i've already said that's fine. The maybe part doesn't work. We should put EXTREMELY unlikely since Mheetu was cut from the final production and there is no reason to bring him back. :Here, I made an example photo and caption that could appear on his page: ; as he is with Nala and her mother, the cub is most likely Mheetu]] --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:23, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I think its okay, since that is stated as speculation :) *MsIsamisa 21:43, March 14, 2011 (UTC) No. You all are once again assuming that lioness is Sarafina. Again, there is NO proof. ''; The Lioness's identity is unknown(But ''Speculated by most as Sarafina holding the deleted Mheetu though no proof is available.) as is the cub's.]]<---Much betterWerebereus 17:51, March 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ; although the lioness' identity is unknown, it is most likely Sarafina holding her son, Mheetu]] Combined both of ours on the right. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 01:06, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Teen Simba or Young Adult Simba The picture I posted is obviously not Mufasa, it's mane isn't big enough and doesn't extend around the head. So it must be Simba, however, is he a Teen or young adult here?Were2 02:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus More Mheetu Pictures Mheetu was present when ''The Lion King was still called King of the Jungle. Him and Bhati, Tesma ect. Remember that one picture of him with reddish fur? Well going by that and the fact no Simba concepts has even had red fur, only gold and beige,...could this be Mheetu? Note: Simba was a white lion at this time and Nala was beige... :It could be, as all animated characters usually go through several different character designs (although the cub looks more like a leopard or cheetah)? But what does the original source of this picture say? It's more reliable, and by the way, are these pictures coming from The Art of The Lion King or another book? Chris14 (talk) 4:00, 10 September 2011 (UTC) ::No, it's not a cheetah or leopard, cub's have spots when they're as young as Mheetu was and in the earlier concepts they looked more realistic. This came from the Lion King on Laserdisc, which has no annotatioons, just images that flash very fast. This seems to be the same cub present in that one picture of Nala, Simba, Bhati and Tesma up in the trees. The style is the same, both are taking place when Lion king was called "King of the Jungle", and both cub's have red fur.Were2 04:57, September 10, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus .]] Nala's full brother? Is he? By this time Mheetu was deleted, so Nala's Father can't possibly be his as well if he wasn't THERE to father. He should be listed as Nala's half-brother.Were2 02:19, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Since he's referred to as her little brother, I think it would be best to leave him listed as so. Otherwise, it could be confusing, as we don't exactly have official proof that he was Sarafina's biological son. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 18:03, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Whether they're full sublings or not they're still brother and sister as they share at least one parent. And of COURSE he's Sarafina's biological son. No other source hints or says otherwise. Nala's father is one never mentioned.Were2 18:21, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Those aren't pictures of Simba Those are Mheetu's pictures. Thom Enriguez had nothing to do with the creation of Simba, as the picture in his artcle states "He was responsible for the character design of Mheetu". Watch the laser disc we have in the references. That is show and then those same pics of Mheetu follow right afterwards.Were2 19:45, October 6, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus The concept art IS Simba. If it wasn't, the concept art wouldn't clearly have his name stated on it and it wouldn't be grouped together with OTHER Simba concept art. Thom Enriquez was a story artist for The Lion King, that doesn't mean he was specifically set to one character, it means he worked on whatever was involved with the story as a whole. http://i53.tinypic.com/2115ru8.png Anyone who wants to view the concept art with the rest of it can just visit the 'Second Screen' site linked from the Blu-Ray DVD, you just won't be able to view past the Hyenas if you don't have the Blu-Ray. https://disneysecondscreen.go.com/TheLionKing/thelionking_app.html 21:02, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :That's only one picture, the rest of the exact same cub are listed under Mheetu.Were2 21:07, October 7, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :WHY in the world would there be Mheetu concept art with Simba concept art, Were? That makes absolutely no sense. Look at where the concept art is located on that site (which is official Disney, mind you). Mheetu and Bhati are mentioned further down (46 slides later, to be exact) and that concept art I linked to is listed along with scenes of Simba's presentation. :http://i51.tinypic.com/160slcg.png :Whatever YOU happen believe doesn't mean it's true. This is from an official Disney website, linked along with the Blu-Ray/DVD combo pack. You can't get much more official without contacting people who worked on the film. Whether you like it or not, all the concept art previously thought to be Mheetu is actually Simba. Get over it. : 01:14, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Thom just said any pics of Simba he drew never made it to the public. So Get out. And take your Demyx-clone Fursona with you, Nala91.Were2 17:16, October 19, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::Hey, Were, is there any way you can take a screen shot of the DVD slide mentioning Mheetu's concept art? That way we can compare your evidence to the Disney website. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 02:17, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow! I didn't know the "Mheetu concepts" were actual Simba's ones. Thank you very much for showing it to us random editor! *MsIsamisa 11:36, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :::No it isn't and see HF's page for why. And so what if it's from an "Official Website"? Do you know how many offcial websites have screw ups on them? If that's the case, Zira needs to be listed as Scar's mate.Were2 23:07, October 9, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Do you have a screen shot of Mheetu's profile picture on the DVD slide? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 00:58, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't understand the question HF. It says thom did it and then Mheetu's pictures appear. You have to watch the vid. There's nothing i can prove to you if you don't. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ckVQbkKiHsk&feature=related at 58:59 only two pictures. The others are completely absent.Were2 01:17, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I don't really have time to watch the whole video, but does it ever mention Mheetu? If it does, then can you tell me which part? If it lists the concept art we have on Mheetu's page, then I'll take the Laserdisc over the site. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 01:38, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep, it mentions him within the first 2 minutes, but none of his concepts are seen. ONLY in the vids listed in the refernces are 1 of his concepts send.Were2 01:45, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::So here's the deal basically. It's the same cub. One source absolutely confirms it's Simba while another absolute confirms it's Mheetu. There is a picture, not marked as Simba OR Mheetu that still in question. It's 50%/50%.Were2 18:55, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I think we should keep Mheetu's profile picture as it is. We have one confirmed concept of his and the profile concept resembles it in more ways than it does Simba's concepts. What does everyone else think? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 00:47, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I think you and i have something we can finally agree on.Were2 00:56, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Enough of this I just sent thom a message so this can be settled once and for all.Were2 04:12, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus OH MY GOODNESS! Oh my goodness, look what I found! Gettingantsy.jpg Gettingantsy2.jpg --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 20:22, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, wait, never mind. This was just a hoax. -.- My excitement has been crushed. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 20:27, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't worry HF, it got me too XDAlbert Weskerbereus 20:34, November 2, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Locked Page Why? I think we can all agree Mheetu was created by the original team and simply not anywhere in the story. Why is his page locked? WHY is he NON-OFFICIAL?Werebereus 00:45, January 25, 2012 (UTC)